


Нет дыма без огня

by Madoshi



Series: Мой дядя самых честных правил [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, POV Outsider, Provenance, Rumors, сплетни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к серии 3 x 14 (Provenance). Уиллу Инграму пишет старая знакомая со сплетнями о его таинственном дядюшке!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет дыма без огня

Уилл Инграм проверял почту редко: как-то не до того ему было. Но тут проверил и удивился — писала Синтия Майлз, давняя его знакомая по медицинскому институту. Тоже из денежной семьи, но, в отличие от самого Уилла, записная светская львица. Вот удивительное дело: он о ней уже лет пять или семь не вспоминал. Зачем это он ей понадобился?  
Дело разъяснилось почти сразу: Синтия, конечно, никак не могла держаться подальше от водяной мельницы сплетен, за то и в колледже была известна.  
«Привет, Уилл! — писала она. — Ты сейчас в Сирии? Надеюсь, погода тебя балует и стреляют не слишком часто. Можешь мне что-нибудь рассказать о твоем загадочном фее-крестном Гарольде Рене и его паре? По старой дружбе? Очень мне все это интересно».  
Уилл только растерянно поморгал, глядя на письмо. С дядюшкой Гарольдом было все понятно: он как-то забирал Уилла из полиции еще в колледже за пьянку — Уилл позвонил ему, а не отцу, потому что отец бы раскричался, а дядя Гарольд в таких случаях только деликатно молчал. Вот Синтия его и запомнила: в чью это шикарную «Ауди» ты садился, Уилл, неужели себе когуаршу какую нашел? Или папика? (Секс был второй любимой темой Синтии — после нарядов, а про то, что Уилл сын «того самого», она тогда еще не знала).  
Но вот что за загадочная «пара»?  
Сколько Уилл дядю помнил, он всегда избегал женщин (да и мужчин тоже). Вообще людей избегал. Отец говорил, они оба начинали с низов: он в компьютерном бизнесе, дядя Гарольд — в страховом. Наверное, напродавался в юности страховок всяким малоприятным типам и разочаровался в человечестве раз и навсегда.  
«Ничего не знаю ни о какой паре, — твердо написал Уилл. — Прекращай свои козни, Синтия».  
Синтия оказалась онлайн, ответила сразу же в чате — отправила фотографию, явно снятую на телефон. На фотографии был, безусловно, дядя Гарольд (вполоборота, но узнать можно). А рядом с ним держал его под локоть и словно собирался куда-то вести высокий широкоплечий мужчина с короткой почти военной стрижкой, угрожающим разворотом плеч и такими глазами, что у Уилла сразу мурашки по спине пробежали: насмотрелся он этих глаз в горячих точках.  
«Телохранитель, — понял он немедленно. — Только зачем дяде телохранитель? Неужели отец погиб все-таки не просто так, и теперь...» Но, наверное, дядя этому мужику доверял: насколько Уилл помнил, тот вообще не любил, чтобы его касались, позвлял это только Уиллу и, реже, его отцу. А тут пожалуйста: за локоть, да прямо как-то бесцеремонно…  
Тут фотография мигнула и пропала, и больше ничего Уилл не смог разглядеть.  
«вот хрень, стерлась, — тут же появилось сообщение от Синтии. — и с телефона пропала. глюки».  
«Ничего, я посмотрел, — успокоил ее Уилл. — Думаю, этот дядин сотрудник. Может быть, секьюрити из их фирмы».  
«в таком костюме? — он почти услышал саркастический смешок Синтии, этакий многозначительный. — там петлицы ручной работы!»  
«Ты что, это на вот на такой фотке рассмотрела?»  
«разумеется, нет! я была на приеме в нью-йоркском городском историческом музее. я и список гостей посмотрела. никакой это не секьюрити, он вообще записан как джон уоррен, без объяснений. я поискала немножко в сети. есть джон уоррен подходящего возраста, риск-менеджер в одной фирме на манхэттене. никаких деловых контактов с твоим дядей. вообще почти о нем сведений никаких. как и о гарольде рене».  
Уиллу стало противно.  
«Дядя не любит компьютеры. В сеть не ходит. Может, его друг такой же. Оставь ты это дело, Синтия. Не лезь».  
«да ладно, я же от чистого сердца. вдруг твой дядя захочет познакомиться с интересными людьми? или красавчика своего познакомить? я могу, мне не сложно».  
«Отстань от моего дяди, Синтия», — твердо велел ей Уилл и отложил смартфон.  
Задумался.  
Что-что, а чутье у Синтии, как у всякой сплетницы, отточено было отменно. Если она сказала, что дядя пришел на прием с парой, и этой парой был таинственный Джон Уоррен со своими петлицами ручной работы, значит, мужчин действительно что-то связывало. Но…  
Нет, это странно! За все годы дядя ни разу даже не намекнул, что у него могут быть какие-то интересы помимо работы, шахмат и старых книг. Уилл всегда считал дядю закоренелым холостяком. Может быть, немного старомодным, может быть, до сих пор ищущим свой идеал, может быть, попросту равнодушным к романтике — бывают же такие люди! От отца Уилл слышал шуточки, что, мол, Гарольд сильно погулял в юношеские годы и кто-то разбил ему сердце; он всегда полагал, что то была девушка, но упомянул ли отец пол хоть раз?.. Или они с отцом…  
Да нет, не может быть. Во-первых, они бы сказали — Уилл никогда гомофобом не был, и им следовало бы это знать. Во-вторых, отец-то совершенно точно был гетеросексуалом: одна череда его молоденьких любовниц чего стоила!  
Хотя если дядя Гарольд был влюблен в отца, это многое бы объяснило. Уилл всегда поражался, как два настолько разных человека могли дружить так долго. И, честно говоря, хотя Уилл отцом восхищался, дядя Гарольд всегда казался ему как-то приятнее.  
В общем, Уилл крутил это все в голове, но так ни до чего и не додумался. Тогда он сдался и, прикинув разницу во времени, попросту позвонил в Нью-Йорк.  
Дядя взял после второго гудка и казался слегка запыхавшимся. Уилл тут же подумал, не отвлек ли он его от чего-то — и в свете недавних размышлений по ассоциации слегка покраснел.  
— Да, Уилл? Что-то случилось?  
Да нет, просто встревожен. Уилл выругал себя. Вот так всегда, звонишь дяде, только когда в неприятности влипаешь, а он же волнуется.  
— Нет-нет, дядя Гарольд, все в порядке… Ты как?  
— Превосходно, — в голосе дяди слышалось ироничное удивление пополам с нешуточной тревогой. — У тебя точно все хорошо?  
— Да, я просто… получил письмо недавно. Ничего страшного, — поторопился добавить Уилл. — От моей знакомой. Синтии Майлз, ты ее не знаешь.  
— Действительно, не имею чести, — голос дяди, кажется, стал чуть спокойнее. — Чего же она хотела от тебя?  
— Как ты догадался, что она что-то хотела?  
— Зачем еще пишут старые знакомые о которых ты, вероятно, не слышал с колледжа?  
— Вообще-то, она спрашивала о тебе. Она записная сплетница.  
— Удивительно, — да, однозначно, голос стал суше. — Не знал, что я могу чем-то заинтересовать светскую хронику.  
— Да она не репортер, даже не блоггер, просто… — поморщился Уилл. — Знаешь, из любви к искусству. Все-то ей надо знать. Видела тебя на днях на приеме каком-то… — он покосился на письмо, — в нью-йоркском городском историческом музее.  
— Да, я там был, как раз в ночь ограбления, — вздохнул дядя. — Удивительно. Вот почему бы твоей знакомой не запомнить именно его!  
— Она запоминает всех холостяков с подходящей суммой на счету, — Уилл пожал плечами, забыв, что дядя не мог его видеть. — Хотя сама в деньгах не нуждается. В данном случае я даже немного рад, потому что когда бы я еще узнал? Ты ни с кем не хочешь меня познакомить? — он постарался говорить легко, словно бы поддразнивая.  
Дядя сделал паузу.  
— Уилл… — затем проговорил он, тщательно подбирая слова, — если я никогда не посвящал тебя в перипетии своей личной жизни, то это только потому, что не во что было посвящать. Я очень необщительный человек, ты знаешь. Это… тот случай… я слегка потерял голову, — выговорил он очень мягко, с легким смущением, но без стыда. — Это было мимолетное увлечение. Тот джентльмен… несколько моложе меня, другие интересы. Ничего не вышло.  
— Ох, — пробормотал Уилл, тотчас почувствовав себя неловко, словно румянец заливал его шею. Значит, все-таки гей. Или би? Надо же, и ведь ни намеком! — Ну, он не выглядел сильно моложе, дядя… если это тебя утешит. То есть я хочу сказать, ты молодо выглядишь.  
— Мисс Майлз показала тебе фотографию?  
— Да. Но не бойся, вы там ничего такого не делали.  
— Надеюсь на это! — проговорил дядя таким чопорным тоном, что Уилл чуть не засмеялся.  
Потом Уилл подумал и добавил с любопытством.  
— Хотя должен сказать, что вообще-то ты не из тех, который будет таскать по приемам «мимолетное увлечение». Да и мистер Уоррен показался мне человеком серьезным. Бывший военный?  
Пауза.  
— Да, — ответил дядя.  
— Это бросается в глаза, — Уилл опять, забывшись, кивнул.  
Дядя только вздохнул в трубку.  
— Уилл, я…  
— Я не пытаюсь выпытывать подробности! — выпалил Уилл торопливо. — Мне все равно, с кем ты встречаешься или… То есть я не имел в виду, что мне все равно! Просто… если ты вдруг захочешь меня с кем-нибудь познакомить… я буду рад. Или просто поговорить об этом. Если тебе нужно… ну, я понимаю.  
Вновь последовала пауза.  
— Спасибо, — мягко проговорил Гарольд.  
Вновь тихонько пиликнул чат. Скосив глаз, Уилл увидел сообщение от Синтии:  
«надо же! только что вышла погулять в Централ-Парк и увидела там твоего дядюшку с тем же красавчиком! д. говорит по телефону, к. скучает рядом с собакой. все еще глюки, фотографию сделать не могу»  
Уилл испытал странную смесь удивления, обиды, раздражения и усталой приязни к дядюшке. Гарольд Рен и его паранойя, да. Почему, интересно, он вздумал врать Уиллу? Впрочем, с возрастом некоторые люди становятся все более чудаковатыми. Уилл сообразил, что не знает, сколько точно лет дяде. Вроде бы ровесник отца, раз учились вместе, но может быть и моложе. А может быть и старше.  
И ладно, не Уиллу обижаться. Сам-то сколько раз врал по поводу своих пассий.  
— И знаешь что? — произнес вдруг Уилл с ехидством, от которого не мог удержаться, — если в мой следующий приезд в Нью-Йорк ты захочешь меня пригласить на обед с этим или другим «минутным увлечением» и вашей собакой, мне будет приятно. Обещаю вести себя хорошо и не грубить.  
Дядюшка издал непонятный звук.  
— Та девица, которая уже вторую минуту пытается снять нас на айфон из-за деревьев?  
— Угу, — ответил Уилл, наслаждаясь.  
— Ладно, — дядюшка вздохнул. — Извини, Уилл. В следующий раз, когда будешь в городе… обязательно. Пока, мой мальчик.  
— Пока, дядя Гарольд, — ответил Уилл, нажимая сброс.  
Ему было немного неловко, что он вот так влез на свои дела, но только совсем чуть-чуть. В глубине души он уже веселился, предвкушая этот «званый обед». Кстати, что у них за собака — не болонка же? Теперь уже не спросишь. А Уилл любил собак.  
Телефон опять пиликнул. Уилл посмотрел: сообщение от Гарольда. Два слова — «бельгийская овчарка».  
Уилл фыркнул, потом захохотал в голос: в пустой квартире, куда он приходил только ночевать, загрохотало эхо. Да уж, дядюшка! Как всегда!


End file.
